


Stand & Stare

by msmami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Breastfeeding, Consensual Mind Control, Drug Use, F/F, Hypnotism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mommy Kink, Possession, Surreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmami/pseuds/msmami
Summary: A collection of self insert one shots with one very tantalizing thing in common.





	1. Mistress

You had come here mostly on a bet. Out of the few friends you had, or the ones you at least memorized the names of, they all happened to have very liquid funds and the lack of moral restraints to go to places like this. When you offered to be the car part of their carpool, you never suspected that the directions that were fed into your GPS would lead to such an obscure part of Oasis. You’d think a city that prided itself on being the most influential academic utopia wouldn’t have to resort to such vulgar entertainment.

But you supposed every town had its bad eggs and the hour-long drive and multiple turns and shortcuts ensured that not just anyone could happen across it. You weren’t one to leave your dorm often, but you supposed that you needed the excuse to clear your head after a rough first few months as a student just barely getting by on your ill-advised decision to take up genetics as your major.

Why genetics? Because you wanted to be a geneticist one day, cure diseases by finding the root of the problem in irregular DNA and cancer cells before it was too late. You’d be changing the world if you could change your D to a C before finals. And with your current progress already being shipped out to the figureheads of the city, you had an awful feeling in your gut that the Minister of Genetics, Dr. Moira O’Deorain, would have a stern talking to with you some time later. You hadn’t met the woman face to face yet and a part of you always hoped you wouldn’t need to until you were worthy of her attention.

The encroaching stress of your grades was enough for you to let your friends bribe you into taking up one of the higher billing…entertainers in the club. While the rest were treated to lap dances and blow jobs, you had the privilege of finding the bill of a single hour being enticed by what one of your companions called a hypnodomme.

“What?” You had said before being shoved into the room without a second thought. Though you had no experience with either, the two didn’t seem to link together. Hypnosis was a parlor trick you saw in tacky Las Vegas stage shows and dommes, well, dommes were in places like this. They whipped and degraded you, not make you act like a chicken for their amusement.

But your entertainer for the evening, a middle aged and lanky woman in flamboyant Gothic attire, had no intentions of letting you step into your personal hell with training wheels. No introduction, no preamble, just an immediate order for you to sit on the floor of her room as she walked in tiny circles around you.

Mistress Moon, as she called herself and insisted you did as well, had the look to back her title. A mask of white paint covered the face of her already pale skin with dramatic black markings reminding you of those glam rockers from hundreds of years ago. A dip in her top barely concealed by crisscrossing black string revealed she had no bra keeping her small breasts in place, whatever jell was keeping her hair so stiff and slicked back having more reliable support.

Mistress was dressed head to toe in nothing but blacks and moody purples, shiny and metallic enough to imply it couldn’t be anything but leather. There was a squeak of the material against her thighs every time she walked, the accompanying click of her boots not making you any less nervous.

And despite the theatrics of her attire, you had to admit there was one thing really holding your attention. It was merely a coincidence that it happened to be nestled between her cleavage, but the long silver chain that hung from her neck and partially concealed by her clothing had caught your eye. Her featureless choker seemed to throw the whole look together, but the silver necklace held your interest for some reason you couldn’t describe.

“It’s not often that I get such willing participants in my lounge,” Mistress Moon began and the bass of her voice throws you off guard. There’s a certain dialect here that you can’t quite trace. Vaguely European. “I promise I’ll make your time with me worth your while.”

“I certainly hope so,” You said. Given the price tag on the private session, you probably would have been better off putting the cash towards student loans. You just barely had enough for this week’s gas money and maybe breakfast in the morning, but you’d take your chances that overtime at your job would pull through.

Mistress eventually stopped pacing, standing in front of you and propping up your chin. Her nails dug into the sensitive skin, teasing your bottom lip with her thumb. “I hope you’ll understand that this will be a…unique experience. There’s a very specific reason so few have pursued this session.”

“Why?”

“It’s a bit too much to handle,” Mistress explained. “Granted, these are the same people who want me to spit, whip, and pour candle wax on them.”

“I see how it might be intimidating,” You said, trying to force a laugh.

You watched as Mistress reached inside her shirt, whatever the chain around her neck was supporting finally being revealed. Befitting her name, there hung a crescent moon filled with silver etchings swirling in on each other and in the center rested a single black stone.

“Onyx?”

“If you want it to be,” Mistress said. “Though I admit, you won’t be able to make many choices on your own after this.”

“I’m guessing this is what I signed up for.”

Mistress smiled. “Oh, you’ll be a fun one. Please, sit on the bed.”

You made your way towards the small but cozy looking bed against the wall, sitting on the edge. Mistress ran her long and crooked nails over the design of her pendant, a small grin spreading over her black lips. “When you’re ready, I’ll send the pendant in motion,” Mistress began. “But I must warn you, you may never want me to stop.”

“I’ll take that risk,” You straightened your back and took a breath, the thumping of your heart still not slowing down in the slightest. Despite paying the price and having a vague understanding of what the session would include, you still weren’t entirely sure what you were saddling up for. You’d never done this, never been in a place like this. You were dragged here mostly out of peer pressure to begin with and peer pressure had a much harder toll on your wellbeing than it did to your wallet.

You took a breath, signaling Mistress to start with a nod of your head. Mistress pulled the chain up enough to have the moon just a few inches from your face and sent it into a swinging motion, a simple back and forth that made the gem in the middle let off a subtle shine when it caught on the glow of the overhead lighting. Your eyes were fixed on the motion though had to manually move your head to keep up with how fast it was moving. You weren’t as much in a trance as in a race.

“How long does this usually take?”

“Don’t talk, dear. If you’re talking, you’re thinking.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t come here believing I’d let you think, did you?” Mistress let out a cruel little chuckle at that, the sway of the pendant still going and going. “No, you came to me because you wanted me to do the thinking for you. To fill that head of yours with better, simpler things. To become subservient, quiet…empty.”

“I-I don’t want to be empty-”

“Oh, but you will be soon enough. Can’t you feel it happening, dear? The slow, slow descent of your thoughts leaking out of your mind, like a leaky faucet, dripping and oozing its way from your pretty little head?”

“Leaking?”

“Yes, like a stream of water pooling in your brain and flowing out of your body,” Mistress tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, still keeping the necklace in motion. “But it feels good, doesn’t it? Like all the stress and worries of the world are slipping out of your grip.”

Any tension in your body seemed to disappear and you felt your shoulders slump, your posture a little less formal. And, God you were _tired_. You’d done late night study sessions before, been up way later than the current hour, and yet what you wanted most was to curl up on this soft bed and sleep for the next month.

No, just lying on the bed wouldn’t do.

You wanted to be coiled in Mistress Moon’s arms, to be held close to her chest as you were locked into her tight and dark embrace. You didn’t need anything if Mistress Moon was there to protect and watch over you. It suddenly seemed so easy to drift, to forget every little detail of the room and focus solely on the sway of the crescent moon before you. Watching the stone swing back and forth, back and forth-

“Keep your head up, bunny.” Mistress adjusted your head, holding it in place as she brought the necklace just a little closer. You didn’t even have to follow the sway with your head anymore, your eyes seeming to lock onto the motion with no problem at all.

“S-Sorry, Mistress Moon.” The voice that came out of you was barely recognizable. It was slow and quiet, just barely above a monotone despite the encroaching silence and privacy you had.

“No need to apologize, pet. I’m here to help you relax, remember?”

“…Sorry, Mistress Moon.” This made Mistress laugh again, earning you a playful pat to the cheek.

“My, aren’t we feeling calm? You like how my words sound, pet? How I speak so softly to you? No one else is this kind to you, are they?”

“No, no one,” You droned, your eyelids struggling to stay open. “Only you.”

“This is the happiest and most relaxed you’ve ever been, pet. You feel safe and wanted and loved. You know Mistress will cherish and treat you like the little bunny you are.”

“You will? That’s wonderful, Mistress Moon.”

“Because as long as I have your mind,” Mistress said. “I have your body. You belong to me, pet.”

“I belong to you.”

“You belong to Mistress.”

“I belong to Mistress.”

“Now I’m going to stop swinging the pendant, but when I do, you will still remain under my control. You will be in a fixed state of relaxation until I say you can leave. Only with my permission can you return to your original state.”

“Mm hmm,” A few more swings of the necklace followed until it abruptly stopped. Mistress rested her hands on your shoulders and you immediately felt yourself lurch forward, burying your face into the generous exposure of her cleavage. Mistress chuckled, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you into a deep embrace.

“So affectionate now! I always like a good cuddle with my subjects when they’re like this.” She sat on the bed herself, you desperately clinging to the tight black material of her clothes to stay close. You heard a soft little whine escape your throat, curling into the smallest ball you could possibly become. Mistress pulled you into her lap, petting your head as she hummed softly. “How precious…”

You felt your back being rubbed, Mistress Moon’s nails trailing against the fabric of the shirt just begging to be ripped off. You couldn’t quite voice the desire. That would require thinking and pretty little things like you didn’t need to think when Mistress Moon was near. “Mm..” You managed, nuzzling into Mistress Moon’s collarbone. “Clothes…off…”

“You’d like me to undress you? Like a child?”

“I can’t do it myself,” You said, your voice muffled against the woman’s skin. It was then that you noticed just subtle little flakes of black glitter. Like stars against a milky sky. “Help me, please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Mistress laid you onto the bed and began to undo your top and shorts. You watched as the necklace swung with the momentum, a different rhythm though equally as entrancing in your current state. You felt her pussy clench just watching it, leaving a surprise for Mistress when your underwear was finally pulled off.

“This wet, already?” Mistress ran her fingers over the bit of fluid staining your panties, her expression amused yet proud. “I appreciate the enthusiasm.”

She tossed the underwear aside and positioned herself on the bed, lying against the head board she pulled you into her lap again.  

“You seem to like when I hold you,” One arm remained wrapped around your waist while the other teased and prodded at a now exposed inner thigh, trailing up and up until finding your desperately wet cunt. “It’s not everyday I run into someone who loves being babied so much.”

You moaned as two fingers sunk inside you, moving in and out with the collected fluids enough to keep herself thrusting as deeply as before. “Mmm, Mistress…”

“Does that feel good, pet?” Mistress moved her fingers in little circles, spreading your pussy open before adding another finger. You were so _so_ wet and so relaxed. Even as your pussy tightened around Mistress Moon’s touch, it was as if the muscles necessary were on autopilot. Your body felt like pudding and your brain like molasses-unstable but so incredibly warm. Only Mistress could keep you in place, keep you from slipping out of such a wonderful feeling.

“Yes, yes that feels good.”

“I love running into little lost ones like you, desperate for someone to show their mind the affection its been lacking. You like being vulnerable like this, don’t you?” Mistress strengthened her hold around your waist, her lips brushing against your ear. “I’ll surprise you. I’ll be where you least expect, drawing you into a trance with just a snap of my fingers. You’ll be begging for my touch instantly.”

“Yes,” You said, your voice tremble as you felt a climax building. “I never want to leave you. I want this moment to last forever.”

“Oh, it most definitely will,” Mistress began to stroke just a little bit slower, the new rhythm matching the methodical pace of her words. “Once I’ve seen what’s inside your mind, you’ll find it hard to avoid me. I’m like a virus, a leech, I latch on and never leave. Even when you’re alone, Mistress is thinking of you and loves you.”

“You love me?”

“Of course,” Mistress said, lightly kissing the shell of your ear. “But I especially love when you’re like this. No free will, just hopelessly drifting in a state of consciousness. Waiting patiently for my next order.”

You shifted just slightly to penetrate yourself deeper on Mistress Moon’s fingers, but even that felt like a lot of work you were too pretty to accomplish. But you did like the sound of it: Mistress appearing wherever you went, just in the corner of your eye, whispering commands. Her fixating your gaze on that beautiful necklace, unable to look away from how it swayed and bounced in front of you as she fucked you into the mattress again and again. Slowly making you more and more obedient, releasing your independence and putting it in the hands of your lovely Mistress.

“Mmm ahh-!”

Mistress began to pick up speed again, your fluids dripping from her fingers and seeping onto the bed. You felt your skin shiver with goosebumps as Mistress laughed softly into your ear. “Come for me, pet.”

Your body tightened as the orgasm overtook you, your come spewing out of your cunt in a few quick bursts. Mistress undrew her fingers, a few lines of come staining her long nails. She sighed, spreading her fingers apart to watch the strings of protein slip down her hand. “You really must clean up after yourself. You’re not my only guest, you know?”

Before you could respond, she shoved her fingers into your mouth and you didn’t even have to be ordered to start licking and sucking up the mess you’ve made. Mistress shook the remaining bit of saliva off her hand before turning you around to face her. Your head still felt limp and your body hopelessly struggling to find a center of balance, but Mistress was smiling so she was clearly pleased with your performance. “You did so well, dear. I almost forgot how much I love collecting cute little pets like you.”

“Anything for you, Mistress.”

“I’d usually lift the trance by now but…” Mistress grinned as she gripped your chin. “I find my students perform much better without their pesky little distractions getting in the way. There’s only a few letter differences between Mistress and Minister after all.”


	2. Champion

“Is this your room?”

“Just a little something I reserve for my days off. And I only have _soo_ many to choose from.” Ana Amari rolled her eyes at her own joke, taking a long drag of her hookah before letting out a long stream of colorful smoke. “Talk to the right people and share just enough of your stash, and suddenly I get this whole suite to myself. Big enough for two, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I kinda figured your reputation here had something to do with it.”

“No and yes,” Ana replied. “Though a good reputation just isn’t my style. I’d rather make people do what I want with a little persuasion. Once they know who I am, they just can’t say no.”

“Humble as ever, huh?”

She looked oddly elegant laying in a nest of pillows, the warm colors of the cushions blending together and throwing the room into a melting pot of browns, golds, and reds. Even Ana’s clothing of choice for the evening looked like something straight out of a fairy tale-a dramatic silk tunic that complemented the hues of her hijab. Her white hair free from her braid and falling past her shoulder.

The two of you would only be laying low in her home country for a few days before jumping to your next base of operations, something a little less luxurious than an earthy but hidden hotel in the middle of a desert city.

It wasn’t often that you weren’t on your feet and if you weren’t, a cot in the middle of the woods or a safe house that reeked of expired rations would be your choice of shelter. Just enough to get by, but the cozyness of the room was already throwing you out of your comfort zone. It felt more like a shrine, more decked out with weird little offerings like stacks of gold and tiny relics that would make for good cash at a pawn shop rather than proper furniture.

You suspected a war weary soldier like Ana wouldn’t care for such things and yet she already looked like she never intended on leaving her nest of pillows and smoke. Your chosen place of relaxation would be the convenient little desk and chair near a window, as far away from your temptations as possible.

Who knew if you were being stalked in a place like this? Someone could have been following you, tracing your steps. You knew better than anyone that even the most surreptitious people could be traced down once you caught a whiff of their trail.

“You seem stressed,” Ana said, moving aside on her throne of cushions and patting an empty spot. It was then that you noticed her nails were painted a vibrant gold and each finger in a different type of ring. “Come, sit next to me.”

You shook your head, fighting the blush burning on your skin. “N-No I’m fine. I’ll just sit here.”

“Suit yourself.” Ana shrugged. “But this palette is big enough for both of us.”

She threw in a wink at that last statement and you had to look down at your feet incase that old charm of hers starting to work its magic on you. Ana was far too old to be someone you should be interested in. She was a mother, likely a married woman whose wedding ring could have been the one of many on her hand. You had no business even sharing the same room.

She was your partner at the time, sure, but her daughter was way more in your realm of possibilities. Unless of course the Helix soldier really was getting serious with that medic lady you heard so much about. Not like you had any time for dating. If you were going to be an efficient sniper, the last thing you needed was a distraction, a relationship being one of those things.

You soon got to work, placing your riffle down on the desk and dumping your equipment out of your bag as you pulled out the chair. You started with a screwdriver, popping the fore end open with just a few twists. Your weapon of choice was awfully low grade and old fashioned compared to everyone else. No elephant gun that shot out medicine, no plasma rifle or even a cool looking sword to swing around. You used what worked and would make repairs and modifications as you saw fit. You had no alliance to speak of and was mulling around with a refugee mostly out of convenience.

Getting involved in the mess they called Overwatch would just muddy things further. You weren’t on watchlists or being tracked down by authorities for a reason and you preferred to keep it that way. Once you got what you needed from Ana Amari and skipped town to another country miles and miles and one ocean away from her, you’d only repeat the process with someone else.

You unhooked the sling of your riffle and put it aside, unraveling a new one that didn’t have the same wear and tear. You tested the durability with a few tugs before locking it into place and moving on to inspecting the barrel.

“So diligent,” Ana chimed from her seat. You turned to see she hadn’t even moved from her spot, barely even mustering the effort to fully turn around or let alone stand up. The pipe was between her lips, the smoke billowing from her nostrils. “I haven’t seen hands that skilled in years. You’ve really got an eye for this, champ.”

“Don’t call me ‘champ’.”

Ana chuckled. “I can’t call you a lot of things, apparently. Hell, you knew me as Shrike before I let you in on my little secret. Maybe you should be more grateful we’re past nicknames already.”

You rolled your eyes, trying to remember where you left off with your project. You only had a few more piece to adjust before you could give it a test run. Maybe change the glass of your scope and you’d be done. But even something you’ve done a million times over was getting harder to focus on with that damn smoke in the room. It wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as tobacco; the smell was more lush and fruity instead of dense and ashy.

It was like the smell of an apple pie or generous squirts of perfume minus the choking and fire hazard. Did Ana somehow obtain a hookah filled with peaches and cherries? But there was also a certain spice to it, probably tasted good on the pipe to have that sharp taste backing up the smoke.

“Done already?”

“Huh?” You blinked, noticing you hadn’t made any progress on your barrel. It had to have only been a couple minutes, but you felt like your back was already giving out from being in such stiff chair. You tried to adjust yourself, rolling back your shoulders a few times. “No, not yet.”

“A bit distracted? Maybe I can help.”

“I’m sure I know my riffle a lot better than you do.”

“Too proud to accept Mommy’s help, champ?” Those were the words that had you jolting out of your seat, turning to face Ana with an expression you hope wasn't discredited by the growing blush. “I know you’re probably just high, but please knock it off! You think I’m some freak who gets off on that stuff?”

Ana smiled. “I don’t have to think about anything. I’m actually feeling awfully relaxed right now, pity you aren’t.”

“God, you’re grating.”

“At least I’m not a liar,” Ana said. “You cyber stalk me for months and have the audacity to play dumb once I figure you out. And when the wifi isn’t good enough, you rather do it on foot. I’ve had my stalkers, but never one this patient. You could have at least tried to kill me.”

“What, like I’m some sort of assassin? And I wasn’t _stalking_ you, I was making sure you didn’t interfere with my mission. I only tagged along because you wouldn’t stop showing up where I was going to next. I think that’s the real coincidence.”

“You’re right,” Ana didn’t even make eye contact with you, more focused on blowing weird little rings of smoke into the air. “You’d be a terrible assassin. Much too chatty.”

“The reason I haven’t put a bullet in your skull is because you’re my ride out of here.” You suddenly realized you were sweating, just a little more than you should be despite the dry heat of Egypt. But you were in air-conditioned suite, unless Ana’s smoking was really turning up the temperature that much.

“You say that as if it would put me down. You’re far too tense and delusional for a girl your age,” Ana said, her hand running over the nest of pillows that was empty just for you. “Come, sit down. We have a few days until we can jump to our next post.”

“No, thank you.” You said though the stress on your lower back seemed to prompt you to take the offer. “Or, at least not longer than an hour. I have work to do.”

“That’s all the time I need, champ.”

You sighed heavily, trying not to notice Ana’s pleased expression as you walked over to her palette and lied down. The cushions were oddly cool and plush enough to dab away some of the sweat you accumulated and you couldn’t help but roll over on your side. The strain on your back had subsided just a bit.

The smell of Ana’s pipe was a lot closer now, in an even heavier cloud than it was before. You were just dancing on the outskirts of it at first, now you were fully enveloped, apples pies and cherry cobblers and glasses of peach wine overwhelming your senses. It felt foreign yet felt like home. It made you think about sleeping in the next room over as your mother prepared dinner in the kitchen with dessert in the oven.

It made you think about trying on different types of fragrances and the smell of make up as you worried how you might look when you met Ana Amari face to face. As if appearances really mattered to someone pushing seventy. As if she’d see you as more than a kid playing grown up.

These were the things you tried to keep as far away from your mind as possible, and yet you took a certain comfort in your new-found vulnerability. It felt like lucid dreaming, asleep yet awake as you remembered every little detail with painful accuracy. “Ana…”

You could hardly hear yourself, just barely turning your head to see Ana smirking with the pipe in her hand. No, not hands, paws. She’s always had paws. She also had such beautiful wings and a lion’s tail that coiled around your waist, the feathery end tickling your chin.

“Yes, champ?”

“I actually was feeling stressed,” You said. “And I was stalking you.”

“Go on,” She encouraged, her canines protruding from her lips.

“But it was because you inspire me, even though I envy you at the same time. How you can still get back up on your feet and keep fighting even after all the world put you through. I could never be like you, Ana.”

“You don’t have to be like me,” Ana said, and you just now noticed that she was petting your hair in soft and delicate strokes with the thick digits that made up her hands. “I’ve seen you in the field. You kill without a sound and it’s so cruelly elegant. You clearly know what you’re doing, and anyone would be lucky to have you.”

You smiled, leaning into the golden fur of Ana’s chest. So warm. So good. Mommy…

“Thank you so much,” You were more tangled in Ana than you were in the pillows at this point, your head against her chest and enveloped in the silky fabric of her attire. She smelled just as good as the drugs. She was the source of the spice.

Ana continued to stroke your hair, singing softly to herself in between puffs of her pipe. You hardly understood the language, perhaps it was an Arabic lullaby that had your head slowing to a crawl. “Ana, what are you smoking?”

Ana stopped her song to answer your question. “Nothing I should be smoking, actually. Some sort of black market oil but it has an awfully romantic feel for something so dangerous. My dealer calls it the Forbidden Fruit of his collection. I hear it has the most wonderful contact high.”

“Mmm…”

“Makes you think, puts everything in perspective, lets even the most stubborn people I’ve met relax, melts away the masks you put on ourselves…” Ana continued, her words seeming especially slow and syrupy. “And there was something about it being a bit of an aphrodisiac, not that I’d ever expose the both of us to something like that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, Mommy.”

“Yes, Mommy would never put you in danger,”

You were fully trapped in the heat of the smoke, surrounding you in its essence as your toes curled and your pussy clenched around the hand you didn’t notice was down your pants until now.

“But it’s not like either of us needed to be high for me to do this. A bit flattering how you have a crush on a woman of my years,” She laughed again. “Being eons old is sort of a turn off for people who even like cougars.”

“But if you knew I liked you, then why did you do this?”

Ana chuckled, her lips close to your ear. “How else would I get you to call me Mommy?”

You could feel the coolness of her rings brushing lightly against your clit as she massaged you. Ana’s paws felt like heaven against your neglected cunt that’s been yearning for her attention since you started your official stalking spree. You had pleasured yourself to her, fantasized about a moment like this, but your touch could never compare to the real thing.

Mommy was much too old for you but Mommy felt too good to resist. She was your forbidden fruit, the warm oil disappearing into clouds of colorful smoke and fogging your senses. Releasing your inhibitions with each roll of her hand, with each word of the Arabic song she cooed into your ear like a siren luring in new prey.

“Feeling safe with Mommy, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,”

“I am a bit of a mother figure around my followers. It was only a matter of time until you joined my little family.”

You chuckled softly. “Kinda feels like I’m being assimilated into a cult, to be honest.”

Ana smirked, her expression especially devious as she put her pipe down and moved to straddle you against the cushions. Her tail swished around the air with glee, batting away the smoke so you could see the full majesty of her form. Her wings curled in around your small body, trapping you. “I never said you weren’t.”


	3. Thief

You had come across her when you were backpacking in southern India. Your travels had brought you to the finer parts of the country, the funds from your successful but not strictly legal trade route affording you a decent hotel, enough food for the week, and a ticket out of here in time to get your loot back to the right people. With the funds you’d be earning from this, you could afford a trip to Moscow in a week’s time.

Though taking in the treasures of the immense desert landscapes and wildlife had filled up most of your camera roll and an even more impressive degree of your satchel, there was just something about the ghetto that held your attention. Easier pickings, sure, but given the place you grew up, there was a certain hominess about the environment. And how you rose above it, even through less than favorable means, had you nostalgic for just how humble your beginnings were.

What was originally a miscommunication to the nearest bus stop had lured you here entirely on accident, but the opportunist in you said a good snatch was never far if you looked hard enough. You’d reroute yourself later once you got a few talks with the fruit vendors and small children playing in the streets, get a read on any shops that a middle-class citizen might drop by on a good day, but something else was what caught your attention.

You soon found yourself following something bright in the corner of your eye, the only real indication of color in the bleak and depressing concrete. Down a long alley, sandwiched between two massive buildings, you spotted a single streak of gold paint creating a path for you.

When you nudged at the line with the tip of your sneaker, you saw that it was still wet, and you carefully edged along the wall to follow it, snapping pictures whenever the streak branched into an ornate pattern of spindling vines and flowers.

There may have been a painter working on some city art or perhaps a hidden cavern only few knew about. It would be an excellent finishing piece for your portfolio and your wallet if you happened to come across something new. Untouched treasure, perhaps? You smiled to yourself, your pace quickening to a half skip until you were cut off by a dead end covered by a silky curtain improvising as a door.

Drat. Nothing. Or, at least nothing you couldn’t take without anyone noticing as you were now completely isolated with a single woman who seemed to be the one behind the painting, her fingers dragging along the concrete with gold dripping off her palms.

She looked up and you saw that her face was relatively human. Her features were long and mature but held a certain softness that you found the strangest bit captivating. It was mostly in her eyes, a stunning red that matched the regality of her robes. The jewelry that draped over her body swayed and chimed with the slightest movements, the massive gemstone that covered the naval of her exposed midriff seeming like the focal point of her wardrobe. It was a major contrast against just how sad and desolate her surroundings were, oozing with grime and empty wooden crates and the ongoing buzz of horse flies that didn’t seem to have any interest in her.

“What brings you here?” Is all she said when she first saw you, her face fully revealing itself from her fetal position. It was no trick of the light that made her skin such a deep shade of turquoise.

“I…uh,” You stammered, clearing your throat into your clenched fist as you looked for a response. “I got lost. I thought there might be a shop down here.”

The woman looked you over. “A traveler, I’m assuming. Not many have come through this part of the city,” she said. “If you couldn’t tell by the staggering population, many have migrated to more bountiful areas. If you are seeking a prize, you’ve come to the wrong place.”

“Not a treasure, just trying to explore,” You said. “And besides, I saw a few locals on my way over.”

“They won’t be here for long,” she replied. “They come and go but above all, they never stay. Not exactly an ideal situation for someone of my divinity.”

It took you a second for the words to hit you and you spoke your question in a low voice, “Are you saying you’re here in this alley because your people are leaving?”

“My worshipers, not my people,” She corrected, as if annoyed by the sentiment. “But yes, without a following my days here are numbered. A goddess is nothing without a loyal legion hanging on to their every word. The more my numbers dwindle, the sooner I will be lost to this vast reality.”

“So, you’ll just…disappear?”

“Cease to exist, my involvement in this world will be long forgotten.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name? I’ve heard about a lot of gods, so you do seem vaguely familiar.”

“Satya,” she replied, the name not ringing a bell. “Though I imagine you don’t remember my involvement in this world. No one has.”

“Uh, well, I certainly think you have the look down. You’re awfully stunning, ma’am.”

Satya seemed to like that, her lips curling into a pleased half smile as she flicked the rest of the gold paint on to the ground. “My, I haven’t been complimented in what feels like decades. Perhaps there is still hope in the world.”

You hadn’t expected to feel so much pity and hesitant admiration towards something you didn’t know existed until a few minutes ago. A part of you wanted to blame it all on the spicy food here or the dreadful heat or maybe you had picked up something from a camel you rode a few miles in this direction. Or, and this you especially wanted to believe, this was an insanely detailed cosplay piece and the woman before you was nothing more than an actor dedicated to her craft.

You had come to India for some sightseeing and to get your money’s worth, not to run into lunatics who abused the mythology for their own benefit. This was a sacred culture and you couldn’t say this lady’s bastardization sat right with you. Sure, that was a lot coming out of your mouth, but you always made sure your finds fell into careful hands. Hell, as long as you got your cut of the check, the items could end up back here for all you cared.

Satya, if that was her real name, was just looking for some attention, right? Maybe she’d let you take some photos and you’d be on your merry way, able to retell this little interaction to the amusement of your crew. The generous amount of skin she was showing would certainly peak your attention on other days. Everyone got photos of the Taj Mahal but never an attractive woman in mechanical arms and blue face paint.

“I’m sorry to hear that, ma’am.” You said, already jazzed up to tell your next lie. “Listen, I have an idea: I run a travel blog that is all about finding amazing things in new locations. If I take some photos with you and we can do a short interview, I’m certain you’ll get your following back all over the globe.”

Satya furrowed her brow and it suddenly hit you that she just may not be in the loop about modern technology. Or at least she was doing a good job pretending like she didn’t. There was no way Satya could learn how to make such convincing prosthetics without a tutorial video and you could have sworn you saw that jewelry on an e shop somewhere. “If you truly think that will be of use to me, I suppose so.”

Satya stood to her full height and you couldn’t help but notice just tall she really was. A little above average for the women of this country, especially since she didn’t seem to be wearing any heels. “If you’re going to properly document my legacy, then I insist we go somewhere more honorable.”

“I’m sure you know this place better than I do,” You said. “Lead the way.”

Satya’s stood up and opened up the curtain before you. “Right down here.”

* * *

 Solitude to Satya was apparently the equivalent of an oversized basement filled to the brim with expensive looking cloths and art pieces depicting her majesty. You could hear a steady dripping from the ceiling, lotus flowers branching out from the cracks spritzed over with their fill of old rainwater. Jewelry, some small but meticulously detailed statues, and massive mosaics partially concealed by pieces of pricy saris and gold coins overflowing from ceramic pots had to be a little over a million dollars’ worth of souvenirs.

What little Hindi you knew helped you identify the etched words printed into the walls as prayers, Satya’s name appearing several times in each one.

Your suspensions about her authenticity as a goddess was starting to wain and the wonder began to settle in all at once. An impressive costume was one thing, but a full-blown shrine was pushing it. Had you really come across a lost goddess’ treasure room? You’d heard this in fairy tails but now you were this close to seeing if you could snag pots of gold at the ends of rainbows and magic beans.

The place was just a little too closed and cramped for you to successfully sneak something into your bag without her catching you. You’d play dumb for now, but who knew what kind of mystical defenses a literal goddess had up her sleeve? A curse? Would snakes manifest in your bag once she notices you disgraced her shrine?

Get on her good side, you figured. Win her over and maybe she’d let you off easy.

“Lovely, isn’t it? I’ve accumulated these items over so many years of my reign.”

“You were pretty popular, huh?”

“The fate of a demigod is sadly a short lived one,” Satya said, sighing. “Oh, what I’d give to do it all again. These people are hopelessly lost without my protection.”

“Well I’m glad you showed me this. It’s gorgeous.”

Satya smiled, a rare vulnerability to her face. “Stay as long as you’d like. You seem weary from your travels.”

“As long as you aren’t charging me rent,” You said, taking a seat on a cozy layer of blankets and putting your backpack and camera aside. “This has better décor than my hotel.”

“Hotel?” Satya rolled her eyes. “Oh, this poor country has become a tourist trap without me around.”

“It’s not all bad,” You said. “People just have different ways of understanding your culture. I share beautiful pieces of art to the world on my own dime…and I guess the paintings and statues aren’t bad either.”

Satya chuckled, “Trying to woo me, child? If you’re as well read as you claim, you’d know that a mortals and immortals don’t blend well together.”

“It doesn’t have to be anything permanent,” You replied. “I’ll only be in this part of town for so long and I can’t help the feeling I’ve only just now gotten through the surface. And with you here, I feel like there’s a million more things for me to learn.”

“Then you’re awfully lucky. A face to face with a divine being is akin to meeting a million generations,” Satya said, stepping closer. She was over you now, one of her many hands holding your chin in place. “I’ve forgotten just how…resourceful your kind can be to beings like myself.”

Her jewelry was cold and heavy against your skin as she pressed herself against your flushed form, her lips finding yours and a long tongue coating the inside of your mouth. She was on top of you soon enough, grinding her hips into your clothed crotch as her saliva moistened your teeth and lips. You could feel something slip into your system the longer she kissed you, as if something foreign was being forced down your throat and into your bloodstream. Your skin prickled over, cold sweat settling on your brow as your heart thundered against your chest.

Satya pulled away with a coy smile, chuckling at your bemused look. “Such a lovely mouth you possess. All the better for singing my praises.”

“Satya, what was that?” Your felt your vision go hazy, Satya’s body hovering over you becoming a smear of blues and golds. Satya only pet your cheek as she stood up, the grin over her shoulder as she walked away implying she had far more planned for you that evening.

“Perhaps my power still resides somewhere deep inside. Why else would you find me? How else could you accept my blessing into your stained soul?”

Satya spread out all four of her arms, the shine of her jewelry just a little too much for your dreary state to handle. You felt like you were seeing sunlight for the first time. “Watch me dance while my nectar soothes your worries. I assure you, your enlightenment will be magnificent.”

“Satya, what are you doing?” You tried to speak again but your voice was hardly a weak whimper. Your senses were dulling and heightening all at once, all the focus of your sight, smell, and hearing zoning in on Satya’s form. She was in clear view again, her majesty concrete as she began to swivel and shake her hips in time to the thumping of your heart. She started her routine with slow rolls of her stomach, the gem stone that had caught your attention before forcing your eyes to dart back to it every so often.

As she moved, the lights seemed to follow her, catching the subtle hues underneath her skin. Like a kaleidoscope, a technicolor pattern began to weave itself in and out of her form, moving in time with her impressively paced muscles.

The dance didn’t seem the slightest bit vulgar in nature-belly dancing was a tradition around these parts-and yet you couldn’t help but clamp down around the arousal sullying your panties. You already found Satya plenty beautiful but her sly grin and the way her toned stomach and round breasts swayed for you made your cunt throb for her attention.

Seeming to notice where your eyes were traveling, Satya pried open the slit of her skirt, her long leg fully on display and leading to a shapely ass that only had the faintest indication of possessing undergarments. You couldn’t recall another piece of fabric underneath when she was mounting you earlier and the idea that she was one hip thrust away from exposing herself gave you a rush of adrenaline.

To say the woman was gyrating seemed a little uncouth, it was more akin to finding her own center of balance within her navel’s gem stone, a center point of the pendulum her body had become. It would seem uncanny if it wasn’t so beautiful. “Watching closely, are we? Good.”

Satya’s hands on her lower set of arms ran down her waist, fingers tracing along her stomach and drawing attention back to the massive gem. Despite all the jewelry on her person, the piercing held your attention the most. Her layers of gold pendants and chains, the knee length lei of flowers, and massive crown and earrings were all faint chimes backing up the real focus of her dance.

“I miss that look,” Satya said, throwing in an impressive twirl on the tips of her toes that sent her clothing into a self-contained twister. “This look of utter devotion, like you can’t keep your eyes off me. I don’t need legions of followers if I have you to revel in my power.”

“Mmm...” You could have sworn you felt some drool escaping the corner of your mouth and you wiped it away to find something thick against your hand. If your sight wasn’t so laser focused on Satya, you’d have the sense to panic that it wasn’t saliva but the strange golden fluid she had sent down your throat. It settled on your tongue, leaking down your parched lips in thick pools. “Please tell me what this is.”

“My nectar is flowing right through you,” Satya chided. “A kiss of a goddess is a rare occurrence not many have had the honor of receiving. Though it can be a bit much to feebler minds like yourself.”

Satya threw in an ominous chuckle as she swiveled her hips just a little faster. “There is no peace where you hail from. You reek of a thief’s dishonor. You lie and steal, you deceive all that meet you.”

The fact that her mystic power had somehow pierced through your mind shouldn’t have made you whine and clutch at the growing wetness in your pussy. You ran an impatient hand against your clothed cunt, trying to match the circles Satya was making with her body. It was about the only way you could communicate since your mouth was rendered useless with the nectar damn near choking you.

“Not to worry, I am only prolonging the continuation of such a foul act. Allow me to baptize you of your sins, make you anew and pure. Order will overcome the chaos you call your wretched mind. Come to me…worship your goddess.”

What little defense you had against Satya’s magic had thrown you into a trance and you were crawling on your hands and knees like a lovesick dog just to come closer. The nectar in your veins was screaming out to her, your eyes transfixed on the gem that shined and shimmered just out of your reach. “Get a hold of yourself, my love.”

Satya’s voice rung in your ears and you immediately complied to her request, coiling back as if you’d been burned. You merely sat on your knees, your tongue desperately lapping at your gold slicked mouth as a substitute for your goddess’ kiss.

“It seems as though I have thoroughly penetrated your thoughts,” Satya closed her eyes for a second, a low moan deep in her throat as her many hands ran down her bosom. “My, what a distracted young lady we have here. With me, you shall know tranquility. Allow me to fill your mind with the blessings of a true god. Leave your past behind and love me unconditionally.”

You nodded, a shiver overwhelming your body as Satya cupped your face. “You understand now, don’t you? You were not meant for greatness, only obedience.”


	4. Virus

INSTALLATION COMPLETE.

You reeled back the USB port attached to the back of your skull, a satisfying click signifying the slot pretending to be human skin shutting closed around it. You still weren’t quite used to the attachment yet, but you’d seldom forget it was even there the same way you forgot about the myriad of mechanical implants you paid top dollar for over the course of the past few months. You were in a technology rich city, even if the humble surroundings would imply they couldn’t even keep the lights on.

You were a walking display of human and mechanical achievement made flesh and you had to admit the months you’d spent pouring money and time into improving your physical state was all worth it:

The way you could pop up a virtual keyboard with your left hand, the miniature timer hardwired into your brain, the metal replacement in your ankle bone taking care of a nasty sprain-all details no one would know about unless they asked. In a society where flesh and metal could stand side by side or become one, you never got the appeal of having your enhancements out for all to see.

Why have a metal arm if you couldn’t put some faux skin over it? Maybe a muffler built into the flesh so the whirring of a machine beneath was less audible. You could never be too safe in such an anti Omnic environment. They would pass you off as a robotic spy, cleverly concealing your inhuman traits with the best surgery you could come by.

You saw the way people who flounced anything more advanced than an entirely necessary prosthetic received the ire of most citizens and you just didn’t have the confidence to face that kind of discrimination. If all else fails, you’d be on a plane to Paris and hook up with a sexy French cyborg akin to yourself. No worries, no firewalls-just freely embracing the magic you had made of your own being.

After all, the rate you could process information was phenomenal and though you had no plans to attend college, you’d could easily download a year’s worth of business data into your brain by next Sunday. Memorize stocks, keep a virtual graph in a corner tab of your vision and place all your savings into the next big thing before anyone knew it was a good investment.

Humans were capable of good things, but it was obvious that Omnics were vastly superior beings. Their resources, their archives, their societies and traditions that could make their legacies known for years on end. Humanity would die out eventually, Omnics would thrive eternally, and the half-human monstrosities like you…well, you planned to live long enough to see for yourself.

Maybe long enough to see if humans and Omnics would finally have the means to have children together. A few interesting porn websites had a crystal-clear idea of what such a future would be like, but even you knew that Omnics didn’t ejaculate that heavily.

You were about ready to head out when a notification buzzed your desktop back to life and you turned to see it was another email from your only trusted black market salesman. The same person whose been by your side since you first took this endeavor into perfecting yourself. It was hard to land a decent partner in this day and age, but each and every upgrade they sent your way was as useful as it was illegal.

Every few weeks a minor update, every few months a link to a talented mechanic-an anonymous alias, but far more productive than the few you knew by name.

You grinned, tapping the icon open and seeing a short message with a bright purple hyperlink (the shade itself being something of a trademark for them) laced into the last word. SOMETHING FOR YOUR TROUBLES, the message read. INSTALL RIGHT AWAY BEFORE THE LINK EXPIRES. BOOP.

It was always that strange verbal tic that made you guess your upgrade provider was either a bit younger than you or a touch immature. Nonetheless, that BOOP was the mark of quality in your eyes and you couldn’t help but get a little excited at the mere thought of what each one might entail.

You rolled out your USB again and opened the link to have a simple black window pop open, neon text running down it faster than you could process. Didn’t matter. Once all the coding was in your system, the upgrades would be all the verification you needed about your newest upgrade.

You let out a content sigh as the download finished, readying yourself to roll out of your chair until a voice chimed in your ear, “ _Qué pasa, amiga!_ Got a second to chat?”

“What the…”

“Oh, of course you do! We’re practically best friends at this point.”

“Wh…Who is this?”

The voice on the other end laughed, “Ha, guess I haven’t really introduced myself, huh? I’m kinda like your drug dealer but even more illegal. I’ve been giving you your little upgrades for the past few months?”

That bit of knowledge did make things just a little less unnerving and you felt yourself relax slightly. “Oh, you’re her…and, you were a ‘her’ this whole time. Sorry, I just never expected to ever hear from you.”

“The least I can do is introduce myself,” The woman said. “The name’s Sombra, by the way.”

“Okay…Sombra,” You said, glad that this Sombra likely wouldn’t be able to see your dumb grin. Her voice was the slightest bit sultry without really trying-a Hispanic drawl punctuated by an impish rasp of a voice that had you reeling back on the multitude of messages narrated in that same tone. You were luckily alone in a quiet quarter of your town, not many able to hear you loudly talking to yourself in the middle of the day. “So, uh, I figure you’re here to tell me about the new update. Is it some type of cellphone for my brain? That would definitely save on my bill.”

Sombra chuckled in such a way your inner ear vibrated. “Not quite, _bebé_. It’s something _much_ better. Just chill and I’ll do all the work, okay?”

You nodded, settling back down into your seat. You felt a combination of excitement and anxiety overwhelm you all at once, not the slightest bit sure of what Sombra could have in store for you. If it was any recollection of all the amazing things she’s done before, you had all the reason to not worry.

You rolled your shoulders, giving a confident nod. “Alright, let it rip.”

The reaction had just the slightest delay, likely building up dramatic tension. From the center of your chest was a stream of pixelated light swirling out of you like the end of a newly lit cigarette. As it continued to branch out and become more and more solid, the colors became prominent: bright purples against whites and a few flecks of black.

You were in such awe of the visual the fact that was apparently nestled inside of you was a worry you didn’t put much thought behind.

“Cool,” You said to yourself, watching as the stream began to build itself into a concrete form a little off away from you. A hologram, maybe. A perhaps some sort of avatar, but you certainly had never seen anything like it before. Was this Sombra?

Her body was rendered into a high definition combination of violets and white light, all three dimensional without any of that bizarre tunnel vision you got from ancient VR headsets. There was the slightest hint of nipples on her surprisingly ample chest, stylized hair flowing in time with her subtle movements in such a way that it revealed a wide forehead and pencil thin eyebrows. She was…“Wow,”

“Impressed?” She said, a coy smirk curving up her mouth as she provided a nice little twirl. You could see sparks dancing off the bottom of her feet.

“Very,”

 “Just trying something different,” Sombra explained, hands on the curves of her hips as she gave you an analytical gaze. “Sorry we couldn’t meet in the flesh, but this was easily the next best thing.”

“How are you doing this?”

“Okay, this will be funny,” Sombra began, propping herself against your desktop’s table, the whine of the material noticeable-this affirming this digital form did in fact have a weight and mass in its coding. “So, I have been helping you with your upgrades but each one had just a little bit of…me in each file.”

You furrowed your brow. Sombra continued, “Bit by bit I’ve been transferring parts of my consciousness into your downloads. A leg there, a torso here, and, most importantly, a perfect digital copy of my brain and personality. Even with just small parts of this version of me wandering around your implants, I’ve been able to see the world through your eyes.”

Your heart sank just a little. “F-For how long?”

“For as long as we’ve been doing this, _chika_!” Sombra threw in a laugh here, her expression childishly gleeful. You tried to join in on the laughter, a forced smile not quite having the same level of enthusiasm as Sombra’s.

You knew Sombra was smart but not _this_ smart-or this hot for that matter. If she had given you some sort of personal A.I. assistant, that would have been a useful endeavor-a little helper you could chat with in your alone time-but something told you this copy of Sombra’s form was more akin to the real thing.

There was too much information, too much intimate coding and personality for her to be anything else but a perfect duplicate of your dealer. What had she seen? What did she plan to do with that information? Was anything you encountered in your daily life enough for blackmail material?

You had only spoken to Sombra through brief email interludes at this point, but her intent seemed clear as day in those few messages. “Sombra,” You began timidly, wringing your hands. “Are you really in my brain right now?”

“Sure thing,” Sombra said, crossing her legs. “You upgrade junkies really don’t read the fine print on your little downloads, do you? Whatever, that just made it a hell of a lot easier.”

“Sombra, you know I didn’t want this,” You said, your tone more defensive than you had intended. “I know this wasn’t exactly ethical but the least you could do is tell me.”

“And ruin our fun?” Sombra jumped off the table and strolled towards you, a girlish bounce to her step. You were trapped between her and your own chair, the lighting of her rendered face looking the slightest bit uncanny up close. Too human and yet everything but that. 

“I just wanted a backup body here and there, _chika_. Consider me a flash drive you can never get rid of or, better yet, a virus you don’t have the malware protection for,” Sombra smirked, proud of her own little metaphor. “Every little thing in your body is just me, me, me. You may think this was a partnership, that I was just being a good little friend, but all along, I’ve been the one pulling the strings. And besides…”

Sombra moved to straddle your lap, a long nail tracing over the shape of your bottom lip. “I kinda like being inside you.”

A purple tint surrounded your pupils, your skin prickling over as the implants beneath it began to register Sombra’s silent commands. You grimaced, struggling as you felt the grip of Sombra’s virus take hold of you. Every inch of your body was rendered stiff, the part where metal met flesh not once registering any of your requests. “S-Sombra, what are you doing?”

“You like your upgrades, right? This is just an upgrade for me,” Sombra smirked, her lips noticeably full and colored a rich plumb even in her holographic form. You felt like your brain was moving a mile a minute, making up for the lack of control you had over your own frigid joints.

“Sombra-”

“Shh, _cálmese_.” She chided sweetly, a strand of your hair between her fingers. “Let me just have my fun.”

“Sombra, this isn’t- _Mmph!_ ”

She was kissing you soon enough, rivulets of code branching out from her mouth and creeping across your cheeks and throat. You felt something suffocating you as she did this, but every move you made to resist was restrained by Sombra’s input.

Even the slightest twitch of your finger would be met with a million error messages and Sombra’s own long nails digging into your wrists, small movements of her hips grinding into your own.

“Like how that feels, _cariño_?” She whispered hoarsely, her tongue running up the shell of your ear. She programmed saliva into this thing. Of course. And also…other things. You could feel a wetness building in Sombra’s bare pussy, spreading her slickness over the front of your pants. “Couldn’t find anyone as cute as you on the web. Or someone this _fucking_ desperate.”

“ _Haahh…hahh…_ ” Your breaths were ragged and weak as you felt the infection spreading, every little thing that made up Sombra’s being coiling and squeezing out whatever pieces of you were still left. Where her hands dwindled, where her lips had touched and teased, where her bust and her exposed cunt met your own body-all of it creating more and more extensions of her influence.

“I couldn’t wait to infiltrate each and every inch of your body, really get under your skin…” Sombra said, her nails trailing the deep lines surrounding your panicked visage. “You’re insignificant to me in the long run, just another poser who wants to be special, but that just made it easier for me to really see what your slimy insides looked like. You’re worthless without me.”

“Sombra, you’re insane.” You spat, another desperate twitch of your body met by more resistance.

“Ha, I’m the one whose crazy? That’s coming from someone who takes deals from a literal stranger,” Sombra held your chin in her hand, her gaze threatening you to tear away (as if you had a choice in the first place.) “There’s no use throwing a fit, hun. Just relax and accept this.”

“Like hell I will,”

“Oh, but you will,” Sombra said, her voice lower now, threatening and yet tantalizingly silky. “In fact, you’re going to do whatever I say from now on. Relax, listen to me…”

“God, just shut up-”

“Listen to me,” Sombra repeated simply, a shift in her eyes you didn’t quite notice before. Like a million lights going off at once in what was supposed to be her pupils. It was beginning to expand from the focal point, becoming slower and slower like a starting pulse. White. Purple. Pink. Black. White. Off White. Purple. Pink. Black. Black. White. “Look at me…”

The purple light that was already tainting your vision was only becoming mixed with the other colors and your eyelids, one of few things you thought you still had control over, couldn’t will themselves to shut close. Sombra hummed in satisfaction, cocking her head to the side just slightly to watch your own head follow the movement _. Fuck, what was this? Some sort of magic trick?_

You wanted to stop and yet you couldn’t tear yourself away from her eyes, those ripples of color dancing off her irises and slowly branching down the rest of her translucent skin. Sombra did a motion with her hand, ordering your empty head to notice how the colors were consuming the heavy roundness of her tits. “Isn’t this the cutest bra? Look, I’m not even naked anymore.”

She began to subtly shake her chest back and forth, letting her breasts pick up the momentum and send the colors in vertical streaks. “Back and forth, back and forth...can’t look away, can you? Good dog, you see something nice and round and you immediately start drooling.”

It wasn’t even just her tits that had you transfixed, the rest of her body had become enriched with the colors as well. A pink shoulder fading into white, subtle gray highlights gracing the bend of her hips, a massive pool of black and purple on her belly that was catching the motion of her hanging breasts…

“I’m a good dog.” _What were you saying?_

“You need someone to train you, right doggy? You need me.”

“I need you.” _Stop. Stop. Stop._

“And you get so fucking excited when I treat you like shit,” Sombra continued. You could feel her voice echoing in the now hollow chambers of your mind, bouncing off the walls of your brain, leaving scars in their wake. Bouncing back and forth like that wonderful body that now owned you. “You’re a real masochist, _chika_. Don’t even care where you’re getting your high from.”

“As long as you’re the one hurting me.”

Sombra’s laugh was manic, delighting at just how easy it was to bend and break you into the shell of a woman you were now.

Her puppet. A pet.

Each drop of blood-Sombra. Each breath you took-Sombra. Each inch of your skin-Sombra. The way your pussy was aching and dripping-Sombra.

Your vision clouded over with more and more of the rainbow haze and you felt your shoulders slump in defeat, Sombra finally letting go of the grip on your useless form when any traces of resistance was finally deleted.

“That’s a good girl,” She cooed into your ear, nestling herself into the crook of your neck. “Now show your master how much you appreciate her.”

Your body went on autopilot, the binds you had before obeying to the whims of your weaker psyche long gone as you could strip yourself with ease. There was just a distant voice in the back of your mind screaming out against it, pounding on the glass of the kaleidoscope that was replacing your brain. But you didn’t listen to them. “Yes, master.”

“Yes, _friend_.” Sombra corrected.

“Yes…friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize dearly for the delay on this one, fellas. One thing after the other came up and I got kind of sidetracked (and not even in that sexy way we all came here for). 
> 
> Hopefully updates on this will be back to a stable pace and I can count this short collection of niche fetish self inserts done and done.


End file.
